The majority of inflammatory conditions and diseases result from a disruption in the homeostatic balance between beneficial and detrimental responses of the organism. For example, there may be a decrease in the production of trophic molecules that mediate cell survival and other beneficial cellular processes, or there may be an overproduction of pro-inflammatory or other detrimental molecules that mediate toxic cellular responses. Disregulation of signal transduction pathways involving protein kinases are often involved in the generation or progression of these diseases. For example, neuroinflammation is a process that results primarily from an abnormally high or chronic activation of glia (microglia and astrocytes). This overactive state of glia results in increased levels of inflammatory and oxidative stress molecules, which can lead to neuron damage or death. Neuronal damage/death can also induce glial activation, facilitating the propagation of a localized, detrimental cycle of neuroinflammation [7].
The inflammation (e.g., neuroinflammation) cycle has been proposed as a potential therapeutic target in the development of new approaches to treat inflammatory disease (e.g., Alzheimer's disease), However, the efficacy and lexicological profile of compounds that focus only on classical non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug targets have been disappointing to date, for example, most anti-inflammatory therapeutics are palliative, providing minimal, short-lived, symptomatic relief with limited effects on inflammatory disease (e.g., neuroinflammatory diseases such as Alzheimer's disease) progression. Because the major societal impact from inflammatory diseases (e.g., neuroinflammatory diseases such as Alzheimer's disease) is expected to increase greatly in coming decades, there is an urgent need for anti-inflammatory therapeutics that impact disease progression when administered soon after diagnosis (e.g., diagnosis of cognitive decline), or in a chemo-preventive paradigm as combinations of risk factors with prognostic value are identified. In either therapeutic paradigm, new drugs must have a good therapeutic index, especially in regard to potential toxicology in the elderly.
Despite an overwhelming need, and the presence of well-defined molecular targets, the current anti-inflammatory drug development pipeline is lacking chemically diverse compounds that work within the relevant therapeutic window and treatment paradigm needed for altering disease progression. An area of comparative neglect that fits this therapeutic window is neuroinflammation [1]. Thus, development of new classes of anti-inflammatory compounds that can modulate inflammatory disease-relevant pathways are urgently needed.